


Рассвет

by JainaDurron



Series: Безымянный мастер [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-19
Updated: 2010-07-19
Packaged: 2018-01-11 12:42:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1173206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JainaDurron/pseuds/JainaDurron
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"А ведь все так хорошо начиналось. Даже эту дурацкую программу обмена я решила воспринимать, как возможность получить новый опыт и знания"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Рассвет

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Закат](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1171365) by [JellaMontel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JellaMontel/pseuds/JellaMontel). 



1

Когда мне все это надоело? Наверное, на очередной нравоучительной лекции из серии: "Мы есть Добро, Добро непобедимо". Наставник читает их просто замечательно. Так, что веришь – сразу, безоговорочно и навсегда. Особенно, если хочется быть частью чего-то великого, нести людям Свет, защищать от Тьмы... Помним, слышали мы все это... Да и в правдивости успели убедиться на собственном опыте.

_Вбитая в голову ненависть оказывается сильнее инстинкта самосохранения, который, надо признать, истошно орет: "Куда ты лезешь, дура, оценила ведь уже, как он двигается – он же тебя в минуту прибьет!"_  
 _"Добро не может проиграть", - возражает в мозгах (ох, в мозгах ли?) голос наставника Лашта, и я бью._  
 _"Красивый... Жалко," - еще успевает мелькнуть у меня мысль._  
 _Потом – жестко выбитый из рук клинок, удар Силой, сбивающий на землю..._

А ведь все так хорошо начиналось. Даже эту дурацкую программу обмена я решила воспринимать, как возможность получить новый опыт и знания. И пусть отправляться на целый год неизвестно куда страшновато, но ведь и интересно! Надо попытаться взять от этой ситуации по максимуму.  
Когда наставник Лашт приобнимал меня на прощание: "Я буду ждать, Ученица", - я твердо знала, что не подведу его. Никогда.  
А мой учитель-на-год оказался полной противоположностью наставника. Среднего роста, хрупкий и на первый взгляд абсолютно неопасный. А еще у него не было возраста, зато была шикарнейшая библиотека.

2

"...Но мы – воины Света. Кто защитит людей от носителей Зла? Кто, если не мы?"  
Раньше, я бы, наверное, вышла, хлопнув дверью. Гордо и глупо. Или сидела бы, морщась и всем своим видом выражая, что эту чушь невозможно слушать. Глупость – это смертельно. Всегда. А гордыня – в девяноста процентах случаев.  
Впрочем, о каком "раньше" может идти речь? До стажировки пламенные воззвания Лашта заставляли раздуваться от важности возложенной на меня миссии и трепетать в восторге, предвкушая момент, когда я смогу очищать мир от мерзких порождений Тьмы.

_\- Ошизела? – удивленно спрашивает ситх, приостанавливая движение клинка, которое должно снести мне голову. Ждет, что я скажу?_  
 _\- Ага, - автоматически отвечаю я, даже не пытаясь воспользоваться паузой и попробовать спастись. - Ошизела. Именно._  
 _Кажется, этого он не ожидал._

\- Собирайся, - услышав голос Мастера, я отрываюсь от чтения хроник Войн Орденов. - Познакомлю тебя с "подлыми отродьями". В этом году традиционный бал организует Темный Орден, пропустить его будет неуважением, а появляться положено с учеником.  
И что-то удерживает меня от того, чтобы как обычно возмутиться: "Они ведь наши враги!"  
Пожалуй, начинает сказываться обстановка и обучение – это Наставник читал часовые лекции, после которых вопроса "кто виноват?" просто не возникало. Ситхи были во всем виноваты, конечно...  
А учитель чаще всего советует: "Посмотри на это с другой стороны".  
И я смотрю. Пытаюсь.  
А еще мне ужасно надоело видеть в глазах Мастера: "и **это вот** мне учить?" Наверное, оно тоже влияет.

3

\- О чем задумалась, Дир? - Лашт ласково улыбается, и я на какой-то момент возвращаюсь в такое прекрасное раньше, когда от каждой его улыбки становилось теплее на душе. И каждая его похвала доставляла такую радость...  
\- О прошлом, Наставник, - выдавливаю я.  
"Как же я вас ненавижу."

 _У "отродья Тьмы" золотистые светящиеся глаза и насмешливая улыбка. "Подлый ситх" подходит и учтиво наклоняет голову:_  
 _\- Айстен Риано. Разрешите пригласить вас на танец?_  
 _\- Дира Скен. С уд-довольствием._  
 _Вот и познакомились. Сколько времени прошло с тех пор, как я пыталась его уничтожить? Точно не помню, но достаточно много. Почему он меня не прибил, я так и не поняла._ _Фыркнул только, услышав мое такое наивное: "Меня учили, что вас убивать надо". Деактивировал меч, сплюнул, высказался в духе, что лучше бы учили **как** , а то лезут всякие ничего не умеющие дуры... Развернулся и ушел._  
 _У "противного самой Силе" существа сильные руки и скользящие движения. "Зло во плоти" прекрасно танцует..._  
 _А еще Айстен Риано великолепно целуется._  
 _И нет, мне нисколько не стыдно. Разве только за то, что пыталась его убить, да еще так неумело._

\- И что там, в прошлом?  
Ненавижу. Но мне хватает ума ненавидеть молча и тихо, никак этого не показывая. Хватает ведь? Если он еще ничего не заподозрил?  
\- Там все намного проще, - непонятно зачем признаюсь я.

_\- Могу я остаться? Продолжить обучение у вас, Мастер? – спрашиваю я, уже зная ответ._  
 _И то, что он молчит, этот ответ только подтверждает. Я же этого и ожидала, правда? И вещи собрала заранее. Только вот все равно жила где-то внутри абсолютно неоправданная, глупая и нелогичная надежда…_

_Вспомнилось почему-то, как он нашел меня после той первой встречи с Риано. Я все еще валялась там же, на какой-то тихой темной улочке. Людей не было по причине глубокой ночи и глухого спального района, и меня это вполне устраивало. Мне просто надо было подумать. Почему же Свет мне не помог? Не направил руку своего верного орудия?_  
 _Мастер подошел неслышно. Появился, словно вырос из-под земли, в поле моего зрения, одним движением поднял меня на ноги и от души залепил по морде._  
 _\- Ты же, кажется, собиралась осмотреть город, а не атаковать законопослушных граждан? – я стояла, изумленно тараща на него глаза. - Ты хоть понимаешь, ребенок, насколько Сила тебя любит? Понимаешь, что эдериановский ученик вполне мог тебя просто убить? Или направить официальную жалобу в соответствующие структуры? Думаешь, Светлый Орден за тебя бы вступился?_  
 _Ни о чем таком я, конечно, не думала, и кажется, он это понял. Вздохнул – тогда-то впервые в его глазах и отразилось это обреченное: "Кого мне подсунули?" - и повел меня обратно. А на следующий день объяснил, что война не идет уже веков тринадцать как, что встречаются, конечно, иногда фанатики, причем с обеих сторон, но надо же и своей головой думать! Что никакую жалобу ситх не подаст, потому что не в его это характере - раз не убил на месте, могу жить спокойно. И закончил тем, что для культурного развития есть библиотека, и она в полном моем распоряжении, а с мечом обращаться он меня сам научит._  
 _"Чтобы любого смогла... - пауза, в которую он... подбирает слова? дает мне додумать самой? - ...нейтрализовать, если возникнет необходимость," - договаривает, как раз когда я успела мысленно продолжить: "...убить, если захочешь"._

_\- Завтра я возвращаюсь, - нерешительно начинаю я._  
 _\- Я так и понял, - усмехается в ответ Риано._  
 _На этой планете потрясающей красоты море и песчаные пляжи. У нас такого не встретишь, а тут... Солнце, жара... И оба Ордена в наличии, куда ж без них._  
 _Сейчас уже не такое пекло, как днем. Мы сидим у воды, и ночное море зовет к себе._  
 _\- Я не хочу обратно, - честно признаюсь я._  
 _\- Оставайся, - совершенно серьезно предлагает он. - Хочешь у своих. А хочешь - к нам. Знаешь, что такое свобода? Свобода жить, мыслить, чувствовать, как хочешь и где хочешь?_  
Говорит вдохновенно, сверкают цвета расплавленного золота глаза... А я думаю, что это, пожалуй, единственный шанс не возвращаться к наставнику Лашту. И что мастер меня, наверное, не осудит. И что...  
 _\- Свобода? Да я знаю, собственно. Узнала, когда сюда приехала. Поплаваем напоследок? Всегда мечтала окунуться в темную воду._

Больше всего мне хочется собрать вещи, промчаться по широкому коридору Храма - как я мечтала сделать это лет в пять-шесть - влететь к Наставнику, высказать ему все, что я о нем думаю, хлопнуть дверью и сесть на ближайший звездолет отсюда.  
Но это глупо. И я, скрепя сердце и скрипя зубами, набиваю официальную просьбу в управление, месяц дожидаюсь ответа и терплю, терплю, терплю – раздражающе светлую комнату, совсем не такую, как _там_ , Наставника, фанатичных соучеников…  
И когда ответ - положительный, надо же - приходит, меня еще хватает на то, чтобы сбросив сумку с вещами на пол, вежливо поклониться бывшему учителю.  
\- Я подала прошение о переводе, Наставник, - бесцветным голосом сообщаю я и делаю паузу, наслаждаясь таким искренним удивлением, - и его удовлетворили. Прощайте.  
Подхватываю сумку, разворачиваюсь.  
Этого он точно от меня не ждал. Считал, наверное, что если уйду, то сделаю это громко и абсолютно не подготовившись. Или вообще не ожидал, что я уйду?  
\- Зачем ты так, Дир? Неужели нельзя было поговорить, разобраться, если что-то стало не так?  
Не знаю, может, и можно было. Только не хочу я "говорить и разбираться".  
Пожимаю плечами.  
\- Вы ведь всегда предпочитали, чтобы вас звали Наставник. А он не предпочитает. Ему это не нужно. Он просто – Мастер, - а мне нравится говорить ему гадости.  
Тем более – абсолютно правдивые гадости.  
\- А еще вы ошибались. Насчет ситхов.  
\- Отступница!!! - и гудение активированного клинка.

_"Чтобы любого убить, если захочу."_

Сейчас и проверим.

19 июля 2010


End file.
